Family Guy: It's a Trap!
Category:Films | directed by = Peter Shin | written by = David A. Goodman; Cherry Chevapravatdumrong | produced by = Seth MacFarlane | music by = John Williams Original composer on Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Audio samples from the film are used in this film. | cinematography = | edited by = Mike Elias | distributed by = Fuzzy Door Productions 20th Century Fox Television | release date(s) = May 22nd, 2011 | mpaa rating = | running time = 56 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side | followed by = }} Family Guy: It's a Trap! is the third sci-fi/comedy animated television special of Family Guy to parody the Star Wars film franchise. This installment mocks the 1983 movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The TV special, running at just under an hour, was directed by Peter Shin and James Purdum with a script written by David A. Goodman and Cherry Chevapravatdumrong. It was developed by TV series creator Seth MacFarlane and produced by his studio, Fuzzy Door Productions for 20th Century Fox Television. It first aired on the FOX Network on May 22nd, 2011. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * "It's a Trap", and "Family Guy: It's a Trap" both redirect to this page. Fun Facts * There are several notable cameo voices throughout the episode, in particular, Carrie Fisher, famous for her portrayal of Princess Leia Organa, now cast in the role of Mon Mothma. The Rancor is replaced with radio personality Rush Limbaugh, who provides his own voice for the Rancor growling scenes. Another shot features the main cast from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Actors Patrick Stewart and Michael Dorn provide the voices for their characters, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Worf. * In each installment of the Family Guy Star Wars parodies, Meg Griffin is recast in the role of a hideous monster. In Blue Harvest, she was the dianoga. In Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side, she was the giant space worm. In I'ts a Trap!, she's the Sarlacc. Each representation of Meg includes her trademark cap and eyeglasses. * During the Tatooine execution scene, a clip of Ted Knight's cantankerous character Judge Shmails from the 1980 comedy film Caddyshack is spliced into the scene. It's the clip from the end of the film when an exasperated Shmails tells Danny Noonan, "Well... we're waiting!" * The Evil Closet Monkey does not make an appearance in this episode. * The alien Roger, who doubles as Moff Jerjerrod, is actually a character from American Dad, which is another cartoon series created by Seth MacFarlane. Darth Vader/Stewie makes the joke about "Have we really run out of our characters?" Recommendations See also External Links * * * Family Guy: It's a Trap! at Wikipedia * Family Guy: It's a Trap! at Wookieepedia * References Keywords ---- Category:Animated films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:2010s/Films Category:2011/Films Category:May, 2011/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Television films Category:Remakes Category:F/Films